Nuevas Esperanzas
by cristal501
Summary: Jun Pyo se enamoró de alguien más cuando estuvo en Estados Unidos. Yi Jung regresará por Ga Eul y le confesará sus sentimientos...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, está es la primera historia que escribo espero que sea de su agrado. **

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes de Boys Before flowers no me pertenecen<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo1: "REENCUENTROS"<strong>

Después de cuatro largos años , las plebeyas y los f4 se habían reunido en la playa, todos se mostraban felices y le jugaban bromas a Jun Pyo y Jan Di , Ga Eul y Yi Jung , habían llegado juntos como era de esperarse , Woo Bin seguía tan entusiasta como siempre y Yi Hoo se veía muy feliz de reencontrarse con sus amigos , continuaron hablando hasta que el celular de YI Hoo los interrumpió.

_Discúlpenme un momento _ dijo Yi Hoo, alejándose un poco para contestar la extraña llamada, pues ese número no era de ninguno de sus contactos.

_Hola _contestó Yi Hoo.

_Señor, alguien le estará esperando en la torre Seúl dentro de una hora. _dijo un hombre.

_Yi Hoo no contestó.

_Es muy importante que vaya _fue lo último que dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono y cerraron la llamada.

Yi Hoo, se quedó pensativo, en otra circunstancia no iría pero algo en su interior le decía que debía ir y le pidió a Woo Bin que lo acompañara, quien aceptó gustoso, ambos se despidieron y partieron de inmediato.

* * *

><p>Ahora solo quedaban las dos parejas y no les quedo otra que retirarse como habían hecho Yi Hoo Y Woo Bin.<p>

_No crees que será mejor irnos _ le susurro Yi Jung a Ga Eul en el oído.

_Supongo que será lo mejor _admitió Ga Eul.

_Chicos apuesto que querrán estar solos, así que nosotros nos vamos _dijo Yi Jung tomando de la mano a Ga Eul.

-Nos vemos luego- dijo Yi Jung mientras arrastraba a Ga Eul hacia su auto.

* * *

><p>-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? _ preguntó Jun Pyo.<p>

_Debo quedarme aquí o me regañaran _contestó Jan Di con mala gana.

_La verdad esperaba tener una conversación contigo _admitió la joven._Pero podemos dejarla para después si quieres.

_Está bien,¿ que es lo que querías decirme? _preguntó el heredero.

_Solo quería preguntarte que tienes pensado hacer, ya no volverás a Estados Unidos.¿verdad? _preguntó la futura doctora.

_Bueno, de eso queria hablarte ... _admitió el joven.

_La verdad tengo que decirte que, voy a volver a Estados Unidos, por que deje algunos asuntos pendientes, pero me quedaré algunos días más aquí -agregó Jun Pyo intentanto tranquilizar a Jan Di- te busco luego,por ahora debo ir a mi casa a saludar a mi familia.

-Nos vemos después .

_Adiós _ respondió Jan Di en un susurro casi imperceptible.

Mientras veia como Jun Pyo se alejaba, no dejaba de preguntarse el por que de su actitud, el se mostraba frio y distante.

* * *

><p>Una vez que Jun Pyo llego a su casa , fue recibido por el Jefe Jung que era el único que se encontraba en ese momento.<p>

_Bienvenido joven amo _dijo el jefe Jung con una sonrisa.

_Secretario donde están mis padres y mi hermana _preguntó Jun Pyo.

_Ellos están en un viaje de negocios, lo lamento joven amo _dijo el secretario.

_No se preocupe entonces iré por unos documentos al despacho.- JunPyo se detuvo en medio camino dirigiendoese al secretario -Asegúrese de que nadie me moleste .

_Así será joven amo _contestó.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Ga Eul y Yi Jung estaban en un lujoso restaurante, platicando animadamente.<p>

_Puedo preguntarte algo _dijo Ga Eul, con timidez.

_Claro _dijo el apuesto alfarero con una sonrisa.

_¿Regresaste para quedarte o volverás a Suecia?. _dijo Ga Eul finalmente.

_Claro que volví para quedarme _respondió esbozando una dulce sonrisa._Sabes ahora mi único propósito es encontrar a mi alma gemela y quiero que tú me ayudes.

_ ¿Ayudar cómo? _preguntó Ga Eul con incredulidad.

* * *

><p>Yi Hoo y Woo Bin ya llevaban mucho tiempo esperando en la torre Seúl y empezaron a creer que todo había sido una broma.<p>

_Ji Hoo, vámonos ya _ dijo el príncipe Song.

_Tienes razón creo que no va a llegar nadie, tal vez me jugaron una broma _dijo el futuro médico.

_Si, y una de muy mal gusto._añadio el principe song.

Vámonos, no perdamos mas tiempo -dijo Woo Bin , mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto.

Esta bien -dijo Ji Hoo.

Dieron media vuelta dirigiendose hacia sus autos, pero una familiar voz empezó a llamarlos con insistencia.

Voltearon a ver llevandose una gran sorpresa al ver a la persona menos esperada...

**¿Quién será la persona que citó a Ji Hoo en la torre Seúl? ¿Por qué Jun Pyo esta tan frio con Jan Di? ¿Yi Jun le declarara sus sentimientos a Ga Eul?**

**Gracias por haber leído este primer capítulo, espero que dejen sus reviews.**

**Hasta la próxima actualización!**

**También quiero agradecer a mi querida amiga Alyssa2253 que me ayudo a escribir esta historia. Y quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños!  
><strong>

**Cristy =)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola amigos de fanfiction, lamento la demora, tuve unos cuantos problemas con mi computador pero ya logre subir el capitulo. Disfruten la lectura y no olviden dejar reviews.**_

* * *

><p>Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers, no me pertenecen.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2:"Un Día de sorpresas"<strong>

Ji Hoo y Woo Bin se quedaron sorprendidos al saber que la persona que le esperaban en la torre Seúl era Min Seo Hyung, a quien no habían visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Aniongseyo –dijo Seo Hyung mientras corría emocionada hacia los perplejos jóvenes.

-Anionseyo- respondieron al unísono.

-¿Acaso no están felices de verme?- cuestionó la joven modelo.

-Claro que si…- dijo Woo Bin –pero de verdad nos diste una sorpresa noona.

-Tienes razón –balbuceo Seo Hyung –Pero lo importante es que estoy aquí.

-No me vas a dar un Abrazo querido Ji Hoo-preguntó Seo Hyung.- ¿Acaso no me extrañaste? –preguntó haciendo un puchero.

-Por supuesto que si –respondió Ji Hoo automáticamente, y le dio un cálido abrazo a su gran amiga.

-Hey, para mi no hay abrazo-se quejó Woo Bin mientras extendía los brazos.

-Vaya que no has cambiado nada – comentó Seo Hyung mientras correspondía al abrazo-Los he extrañado tanto.

-Bueno, creo que ahora debo irme, pasare a saludar a mis padres, pero hablamos luego –mencionó la modelo antes de retirarse.

* * *

><p>Luego de esa corta platica con Seo Hyung, Ji Hoo Y Woo Bin, fueron a la mansión Song, a platicar unos momentos.<p>

-¡Hey! ¿What's up man? -preguntó el príncipe Song al notar a su amigo tan callado -Creo que la sorpresa no te agrado ¿Verdad?

-Me alegra que haya regresado – dijo el futuro médico con la mirada pérdida en algún punto de la habitación –Pero, estoy confundido.

-¿Confundido?- cuestionó el príncipe sin entender palabra.

-Sobre mis sentimientos hacia ella –respondió Ji Hoo refiriéndose a Seo Hyung –La verdad no sé que siento ahora.

-No te agobies por eso bro – farfulló Woo Bin con una sonrisa –Con el tiempo sabrás que sientes por ella.

-Sabias que el primer amor nunca se olvida… -dijo el príncipe Song – el primer amor siempre estará en nuestro corazón como un recuerdo…..

-"El primer amor, siempre estará en nuestro corazón "- repetía mentalmente Ji Hoo las sabias palabras de su amigo.

* * *

><p>¿Ayudar como?-preguntó perpleja Ga Eul.- No creo que yo pueda ayudarte a encontrar a tu alma gemela.<p>

-Tienes razón pero al menos podrías pasar más tiempo conmigo -dijo el apuesto alfarero esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

-Por supuesto –respondió la muchacha –Y también podrías enseñarme más sobre alfarería.

-Por supuesto que voy a ayudarte – comentó Yi Jung –Ahora vamos a otro lugar ¿que dices? .

-No seria mal idea.-respondió la joven y lo siguió hasta el auto.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Jun Pyo, se encontraba en su despacho revisando unos documentos, pero no podía concentrase.<p>

-Aishhhhhh -dijo con furia el heredero de Shinwa arrojando los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio, llevaba más de diez minutos releyendo el mismo párrafo y no lograba entender nada.

Repentinamente sus pensamientos giraban entorno a Janice, la joven que había conocido en Estados Unidos.

**-Flashback-**

Caminaba por los pasillos de la faculta de Administración, un poco perdido, pero el gran Jun Pyo jamás lo admitiría.

- Hi I can help you with something (puedo ayudarte en algo) –dijo una amable chica - You look a little lost(te vez un poco perdido)

- I'm not lost (no estoy perdido) –dijo Jun Pyo en un fluido ingles - I don't need your help, silly girl (yo no necesito tu ayuda niña tonta).

-Oppa , no te enojes solo queria ayudar –comentó la chica .-Pero si no necesitas mi ayuda , mejor me voy.

-¿Eres coreana?-preguntó Jun Pyo algo sorprendido.

-Si, soy coreana –dijo la joven con una dulce sonrisa –Me llamo Janice , Park Janice.

-Me llamo Goo Jun Pyo –dijo el heredero con aires de suficiencia.

-Ven sígueme, te llevaré a tu clase-dijo la muchacha divertida.

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.<strong>_

_**Quiero agradecer a Kim Sang Roll, Soeul83 y a mi amiga Alyss2253 a por sus cometarios que me animan a seguir.**_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización!**_

_**Cristal**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todos, me disculpo por la tardanza (exámenes en la secundaria).**_

**_Espero que les guste "Disfruten la lectura"_ **

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers, no me pertenecen.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: "Sentimientos inesperados"<strong>

El joven heredero aun se hallaba en su despacho, pero se encontraba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, su corazón estaba divido, por un lado estaba Janice, pero no entendía bien lo que sentía por ella, pero por el otro tenía miedo de perder a Jan Di.

Repentinamente, tocaron la puerta y Jun Pyo volvió a la realidad.

-No dije que no me molestaran- gruño Jun Pyo enfadado –Adelante.

Para su sorpresa se trataba de su hermana, que al enterarse de su regreso había dejado los negocios para después y volvió a Corea lo más rápido posible.

-Ya ni siquiera puedo entrar ¿eh? –comento irónicamente su hermana, mientras recogía los papeles que Jun Pyo había arrojado.

Coloco ordenadamente los documentos en el escritorio y le dio un dulce abrazo a su hermano menor.

-¿No deberías estar con Jan Di ahora?-preguntó su hermana un poco preocupada.-Ella estaría muy feliz de verte ¿acaso paso algo?-interrogó nuevamente.

-Es difícil de explicar, pero ya la vi hace un par de horas –respondió Jun Pyo algo nervioso –Pero iré a buscarla ahora mismo –dijo y salido rápidamente de su mansión, quería evitar más preguntas por parte de su hermana, después le explicaría, cuando entendiera sus sentimientos.

* * *

><p>-Si, doctor inmediatamente lo haré-dijo Jan Di con desgana.<p>

-Pero esta vez hazlo bien, haz cometido muchos errores el día de hoy-gruño molesto el médico a cargo.

-Está bien, lo siento mucho esta vez lo hare bien –mencionó la joven esbozando una falsa sonrisa.

Una vez terminada la clase Jan Di, totalmente molesta y frustrada por todas las cosas que sucedieron ese día, recogió todas sus cosas y salió camino a su casa.

-Jan Di-ah –dijo entusiastamente un compañero de clase-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-preguntó amablemente.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo –Jan Di intento rechazar su ayuda.

-Pero, de veras quiero acompañarte – comento el muchacho algo apenado.

-Está bien Kim Ji Han –Jan Di se dio por vencida –Vamos date prisa que se hace tarde.

Los dos jóvenes partieron de inmediato y en el camino se detuvieron a comprar un helado por invitación de Yi Han, que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Jan Di, desde el primer día que la vio en la facultad de medicina

-¿Jan Di-ah estas cansada?-preguntó el muchacho –Debí haber traído mi auto-farfullo.

-Por supuesto que no, estoy acostumbrada a caminar –mintió Jan Di –Pero, para la próxima vez trae tu auto ¿sí?.

Ambos chicos reían animadamente, sin percatarse que estaban siendo observados por Jun Pyo, a pocas calles de distancia.

-Gracias –dijo Jan Di dirigiéndose a su amigo-Me alegraste el día.-dijo la futura doctora y repentinamente sintió sus rodillas flanquear y se desmayo, pero en un rápido movimiento Yi Han la tomo entre sus brazos.

Jun Pyo se enfureció al ver la escena y decidió marcharse

del lugar.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto ajenos a la situación Yi Jung Y Ga Eul, organizaban y limpiaban el taller del apuesto alfarero que había estado cerrado por varios años.<p>

-Vaya, por fin terminamos-exclamo una exhausta Ga Eul dejándose caer sobre una banca de madera del taller – Sunbae , yo hice casi todo el trabajo, no puedo creer que seas tan malo limpiando.

-Eso ya lo sé –dijo sentándose a su lado –Mis empleados siempre arreglaban el lugar –confesó.

-Ga Eul, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?-peguntó el joven alfarero mientras se ponía su chaqueta.

-Si –respondió Ga Eul y se puso de pie –Vamos.

Yi Jung y Ga Eul subieron al lujoso auto naranja y partieron a casa de Ga Eul.

-Ga Eul ,Ga Eul –llamaba insistentemente el alfarero , la muchacha se había quedado dormida.

-Uhmm –la joven se acomodo en el asiento –¿Ya hemos llegado?-preguntó.

-No, decidí traerte aquí –dijo Yi Jung señalando la torre Seúl.

Ambos bajaron del auto, tomaron un café y subieron al teleférico, se divirtieron mucho platicando sobre sus experiencias.

YI Jung quería confesarle sus sentimientos a Ga Eul, pero no fue fácil, se sentía como un tonto enamorado, así que decidió esperar un poco más.

-Creo es que es hora de irme –dijo Ji Ho mirando su reloj –Ya es tarde y mañana tengo clase -aclaró.

-Está bien pero antes, no deberíamos avisarles a los chicos del regreso de Min Seo Hyung –preguntó el príncipe incrédulo.

-Tienes razón –Ji Hoo tomo su celular para hacer las llamadas necesarias pero Woo Bin lo detuvo.

-Espera, creo que mejor deberíamos organizar una reunión y les damos una sorpresa ¿Qué dices?.

-Buena idea, te llamo después y arreglamos lo de la reunión –Ji Hoo se despidió y salió de prisa a su casa.

* * *

><p>Los días habían pasado y Jun Pyo, aun seguía en Estados Unidos, había decidido visitar por última vez a Janice y intentar aclarar sus sentimientos, pero lo único que había conseguido es confundirse más.<p>

Pero debía regresar pronto ya que sus padres, lo necesitaban en casa y Ji Hoo y Woo Bin lo invitaron a una reunión a si que esa misma tarde volvería Seúl.

-Jun Pyo oppa ¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó Janice mientras lo abrazaba dulcemente.-Volverás a Corea ¿verdad?.¿volverás con ella?.

-Tengo que ir ,mis padres necesitan ayuda con la empresa y mis amigos del F4 organizaron una reunión , y no puedo faltar.-confesó.

-Esta bien, pero ¿volverás pronto?- interrogó la muchacha, mientras lo ayudaba a empacar.

Jun Pyo , no contestó, no sabía cuándo volvería, además Jan Di . No lo dejaría ir a New York otra vez. El Heredero del grupo Shinwa había pasado toda una semana en casa de Janice, pues los padres de la muchacha no estaban en casa, esos días serian inolvidables para el, pero debía volver y arreglar las cosas de una vez.

* * *

><p>El día de la reunión había llegado, finalmente Jan Di vería a Jun Pyo , estaba muy feliz de eso, pero él estaba muy distante, ya no contestaba sus llamadas , ni correos, pero la futura doctora tenía la esperanza de que el volvería a ser el mismo.<p>

De repente su móvil sonó, era una llamada, no reconocía el número pero supuso que era Jun Pyo.

-¿Yoboseyo? Jun Pyo eres tu?-contestó la muchacha con entusiasmo.

-Jan Di-ah soy yo JI Han –dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Lo siento te confundí –dijo Jan Di apenada.

-No te preocupes..a veces pasa –dijo el joven algo triste.-Jan Di-ah ¿te gustaría …ir a….u..una cita conmigo?-preguntó el joven hecho un manojo de nervios.

-Lo siento Ji Han pero esta tarde tengo un reunión con algunos amigos lo siento -se disculpo-Pero talves será la próxima vez.

-Esta bien, adiós-cerró llamada decepcionado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado es capitulo.<strong>_

_**Hasta la próxima actualización!**_

_**Cristal ;)**_


End file.
